O Natal de Roy Mustang
by Gii
Summary: Roy Mustang odiava o Natal e tudo o que tinha a ver com ele. Será que com a sua Tenente e um enfeite isso não pode mudar?


FMA não me pertence e eu não ganho nada ao escreve-lo, ainda bem, caso contrario morreria de fome \o

oOoOoOoOo

Roy Mustang odiava o Natal. Odiava as criançinhas berrando felizes por qualquer idiota que se vestisse de vermelho e colocasse uma barba falsa. Odiava as pessoas trocando presente e cartões com quem só viam uma vez no ano. Odiava todos os enfeites natalino, que haviam chego até o QG e, pior ainda, até a sua sala. E, odiava acima de tudo, o fato de que todos tinham folga, menos ele.

Claro, ele era o superior e tinha mais trabalho a fazer, tinha que tomar conta da cidade enquanto todos se divertiam. Afinal, quem mandou ele escolher ser militar?

De repente um barulho de fora da sua sala chama atenção. Curioso Roy vai ver o que havia causado o barulho, e vê algo bem inesperado: Riza Hawkeye no meio de vários daqueles enfeites estúpidos de Natal. Claro, em um piscar de olhos ela se recompõe, pega a caixa e começa a recolocar lá dentro todas aquelas bolinhas, bengalinhas, e vários desses enfeites inúteis.

Ele a observava calado, admirando aqueles cabelos loiros angelicais, sempre presos, aqueles olhos, tão frios e tão doces, assim como ela mesma, que poderia ser a mulher mais gentil do mundo ou apontar uma arma. Seu corpo já completamente erguido, naquela sua tão típica postura militar...

- Precisa de ajuda Coronel?- disse ela, e somente assim ele percebeu que a estivera analisando por um bom período de tempo.

- Não, mas acho que você sim- disse, pegando a caixa e entrando em sua sala.

- Coronel, preciso terminar de recolher essas coisas, amanha o QG permanecerá fechado e só voltaremos dia 26, provavelmente teremos bastante trabalho e não dará tempo de recolher tudo isso.

- Riza, hoje é Natal, não é sua folga?

Como ele ainda tinha a caixa em suas mãos, ela não podia fazer muita coisa além de continuar a conversa.

- Sim, mas se eu não desmanchasse a decoração ninguém o faria.

Olharam-se profundamente no olhos, os dela mostrando a mesmo determinação de sempre. Vencido, Roy suspira.

- Bom, você está com sorte, vou ajudá-la, e depois vamos sair para jantar, afinal, hoje é Natal e ninguém deveria trabalhar.- Enquanto fala, Roy vai andando, já retirando alguns dos enfeites.

Riza vira os olhos, não iria discutir, era somente mais uma brincadeira de Roy silencio, ele retiraram quase todos os enfeites. Por vezes Riza se sentia incomodada com o jeito que Roy a olhava, não que fosse malicioso, era somente...intenso demais.

- Não me importaria se o senhor parasse de me olhar tanto.

- Desculpe, estava somente imaginando como você ficaria de saia ao invés dessa calça...- era mentira, Roy estivera observando cada traço daquela mulher, que ele secretamente amava, mesmo com todas as brincadeiras, mesmo tendo todas a sua disposição, ela era a única que ele queria, e a única que não conseguia ter.

- Deu de brincadeiras Roy- e com um simples sorriso ele se vira e continua a desmontar a árvore, a ultima coisa que faltava.

Roy ainda a olhava, de forma mais discreta, porém não menos intensa. Riza preferiu não falar nada, pois além dele não levá-la a serio era Natal. Assim que terminaram tudo e o QG estava de volta ao normal, foram em direção a porta, até a Tenente falar:

- O Senhor não pode sair, tem que ficar aqui para caso algo aconteça.

Ele sabia da sua função, por menos que gostasse dela. E gostava menos ainda por ser Natal. Para ele, seria ótimo ter alguma companhia, especialmente se fosse da sua amada Tenente Hawkeye. Foi então que, olhando para a porta, ele viu o único enfeite que eles haviam esquecido e teve uma idéia. Mais dois passos e ambos estavam embaixo da porta, com um sorriso ele aponta para cima, um visco.

- Roy, o que...-sem conseguir terminar a frase, ela tenta fugir, sendo segurada pelo Coronel.

- Você conhece a tradição Riza.

Mesmo contrariada, Riza o olha nos olhos, pronta para qualquer coisa. Mas ao encarar aqueles olhos negros, ele via dentro dele uma chama, diferente da chama da alquimia, diferente de qualquer outra chama. E aquela chama aqueceu seu peito, enquanto desviava seus olhos para a boca de Roy, que a muito já deixara de encarar os olhos chocolates e se perguntava se a boca dela também seria tão doce. Quando os olhos já estavam fechados, quando já sentiam a respiração do outro, Roy deixou escapar aquilo que sentia a tantos anos, e que por mais que quisesse jamais conseguia dizer.

- Te amo.

Por fim os lábios se encostaram, e aos poucos o beijo ia se aprofundando, um sentindo o amor do outro. Quando o ar tornou-se pouco e eles tiveram que respirar, ele envolveu-a num abraço apertado, como se tivesse medo de perde-la. Sussurrando em seu ouvido, ele ouviu da boca dela algo que sempre quisera, mas nunca chegara a imaginar realmente ouviria.

- Também te amo.

Bem, talvez o Natal não seja tão ruim. Talvez as crianças não fossem tão idiotas em ficar felizes com a proximidade do presente. Talvez nem todos fossem falsos no Natal. E, com certeza, os enfeites não eram estúpidos e o Natal era o melhor dia do ano.

oOoOoOoOo

Certo,1º militares tem que trabalhar no Natal, tem que intensificar o trabalho nas rodovias e tudo mais. 2º Quero agradecer ao meu grande amigo Di-fuku-chan por ter revisado a fic por mim, mesmo que segundo ele como em FMA não tem Jesus não existe Natal e 3º É uma fic e eu posso escrever que o militares tem folga e que existe Natal pq sou eu quem escrevo \o *Se sentindo poderosa |D*

Bom, espero que tenham gostado, pro meu presente de Natal deixe um Review ^^

Feliz Natal e um prospero Ano Novo a todos ^:D


End file.
